What's Coming to You
by SavedByTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Sam finds a case in Knoxville Tennessee; a simple street theft went wrong when the victim gets killed. Only the thief claims he had no bullets in the gun. Sam and Dean investigate. With no leads, Sam and Dean are stumped when another killing occurs. Is this a simple monster hunt? Or is it something more when a link is discovered between the victims?
1. Chapter 1

Knoxville Tennessee:

It's close to 10:30pm when a tall man exits a diner in West Knoxville downtown. It was towards the end of March and already the days were getting warmer. He had jeans and a simple black shirt. The parking lot was in the back of the diner, it was poorly lit and only two other cars were there. It was a quiet evening and not many people were around. Taking out his keys, the man walked towards his Harley. "Hay!" a voice sounded behind him. He turned around. There was a guy with a ski mask holding a gun standing five feet away from him. "Give me your wallet!" He didn't do anything at first. He made a quick survey with his eyes of the man before him. He had been around guns before, and didn't particularly feel threatened by him and didn't want to part with his money. Especially after winning a couple bets of pool. "Do it now!" the one in the mask said. "Or what?" he asked coolly. "Or I'll shoot" the other said as if it was obvious. "You won't shoot. You don't have the guts."

"Try me," he said cocking the gun. The first was making a decision. The thief could be bluffing of course, but he didn't want to spend the night in a hospital or stitching up the wound himself. Sighing to himself, he slowly pulled out his wallet. Deciding he'd catch him when this was done.

At that moment, time froze. Another man appeared at the scene. He looked like a monk. He wore an orange robe and plain sandals. He had a bald head, and his eyes seemed old. Like he's seen many different lives come and pass. The monk stood by the man with the gun. He opened his right hand and revealed a bullet. After placing the bullet in the gun, he allowed time to flow freely again.

"Put it on the ground and back away slowly."

He did. The thief went to the wallet, keeping his eyes and gun trained on his victim. Bending down, he took his eyes off him to pick it up. The first man saw his opportunity, he could close the distance in a few strides.

Time froze once more. Pausing before his foot touched the ground. The monk was in one of the cars. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have much choice. Time started again. The first man was almost upon the thief before he even looked up. That's when a car alarm sounded. The thief almost jumped out of his skin. Making the next sound he heard surprise his again. It was a gun shot. Then he heard a grunt. Snapping his head up, he saw the man he was going to rob with a bullet wound to his chest. He was mystified, staring at the gun in his hand. There weren't any bullets in the gun, he only put blacks. The man in front of him was bleeding on the pavement. Blood drained from his face. He's never killed anyone before in his life. Making a rash decision, he whipped out his cell phone and called 911 for an ambulance. He took the wallet though and quickly left.

Sirens were soon heard, but they would be too late. The monk stood over the body. He kept himself invisible even though the eyes below him were no longer seeing. Taking a piece of paper from his robe, he crossed one name off the list. One down, three to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sam and Dean were in a hotel room at Atlanta Georgia. It was a small two beds, one bathroom and a tiny refrigerator. Sam was taking a shower while Dean made a quick run to the store grabbing some groceries. Dean came back with a six pack beer and a plastic bag in the other. "Hay, what took you so long?" Sam called from the shower with the water still running. "Ah got stuck in some traffic" Dean replied. "Did you get deodorant?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

Dean heard Sam shut off the water. "So I think I got a case" Sam said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Yeah? What is it?" Dean asked tossing him the container. Sam caught it and went back into the bathroom. "A guy got shot a few days ago behind a diner. Nothing unusual there, it was supposedly a theft gone wrong. He died before the ambulance got there after an anonymous call about the shooting."

"Ok so what's it got to do with our line of work?"

At that moment Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans. He was holding the deodorant container while giving an exasperated look at Dean. Dean was chuckling. "What happened there Sammy?"

Sam was not amused. Sam was putting on the deodorant, when Sam realized it wasn't deodorant. Dean switched it with cream cheese. He was still laughing. "Common Dean, you know I hate pranks. Why?"

"Aw don't be such a party pooper. It's April Fools in a couple days, we haven't done that since we were kids."

"I've never liked that holiday Dean. When we do these things it always escalates. Can we please stop this before it turns into a war?"

"Alright, alright fine." Dean said raising his hands in submission. "Thank you. Please tell me you actually did get untampered deodorant?" Dean fished in the bag and tossed it to him. Sam uncapped it and eyed it suspiciously.

"So what's the rest of the case?" Dean asked during the inspection.

"The cops got the shooter, but in the report, the thief says he had no bullets in the gun."

"Is that it?" Dean asks.

"It's only a couple hours away from hear, I think we should check it out. It might be something it might not. Nothing else is on radar."

Dean shrugs, "Okay, I'll take it. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as I take another shower."

Dean tried holding in a laugh. "Get Cas next door, tell him were leaving" Sam said still not amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After three hours of listening to Dean's cassette cases they finally arrive in Knoxville. "So what are we gonna do? Good cop bad cop? I'll be bad cop" Cas states.

Sam snickers, "We don't do it that way Cas."

"All were going to do is talk to the guy and see what he has to say. We won't be FBI agents this time Cas. Only investigators. This kind of case Sam found wouldn't exactly bring Federal Agents in." Dean says.

In a few minutes, they pull up by the police station. Sam unlocked the glove compartment, flicking through the fake ID's. Finding the right ones, Sam gives one to Dean while slipping his in his pocket. Cas has already started making his own ID's. With help of course. The three of them walked into the building. At the desk, Dean pulled out his ID. "I'm Inspector Peter Burke." He said taking charge. "These are my two colleagues, Neal Caffrey, and Clinton Jones." First indicating to Sam, then Cas. "We're hear about the murder case a few days ago."

The man at the desk checked their ID's "Not sure why investigators are needed for this incident. We caught the guy and got a confession from him. There's not much else that needs explaining."

"We heard from the report he claims there weren't any bullet's in the gun" Sam says.

"He did." "However we got footage to prove it otherwise."

"Look Mr. Uh," Dean paused checking his tag. "Rickmen. Our boss sent us down hear for an investigation. I'm not saying you're wrong or he's right. We just want to sort out the truth from the lies. That's it."

The receptionist regarded the three of them for a moment. "Alright," he went to pull out a jumble of keys behind the desk. Standing up, he beckoned them to follow. "Must be a slow day at the office then."

* * *

The three of them were behind the table in an interrogation room. A slender man about 5'7 with black hair and Caucasian skin. Was led into the room wearing an orange jumpsuit and hand cuffs. They were left alone once he was secured.

"Your name is Jeremy Stuart, is that correct?" Sam began the questioning.

"Yes," the man across from them replied.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" Dean inquired.

"It's just like I told the cops. They don't believe me though, I don't blame them."

"We're not cops." Sam said.

Jeremy eyed them curiously. "Start from the beginning," Cas suggested.

"Well, uh" he paused taking a deep breath. "I lost my job about a month ago. Just office work. I had a hard time getting another one. Money was tight, rent was due soon and I didn't have enough. So, I ended up uh…" a

"Stealing" Cas said in a condescending tone. Jeremy nodded, "Yeah."

"Where did you get the gun?" Dean queried.

"From a shop. I used to go season hunting with my dad. Not so much now, but I still had my license."

"What Kind?" Dean asked a little curious.

"Beretta Model 92."

"What about that night? What happened; exactly." Sam said.

"I was in a dinner. The same one the guy I" Jeremy paused again. Still trying to figure out how it happened. "The same guy I killed. I was observing carefully which one to rob. He was a jerk, I figured he'd deserve it. So when he left, I followed him."

"Why didn't you just hustle pool?" Dean asked another question.

"Simple, I can't play it" He said shrugging his shoulders. "Never been very good."

"Was there anything out of the ordinary in the parking lot that night?" Sam questioned, slightly getting annoyed at Dean.

"Like how?"

"Weird smells, cold spots, strange noises, anything like that." Dean lists off. Jeremy ran the events in his head. "No, no I don't think so."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Sam says.

"Ah. I don't think so. That's all I know."

"Alright. Well thank you for your information Jeremy. And uh, good luck." Dean retorts, indicating they were done questioning. Jeremey only nods in response. The three of them left the room as a guard took Jeremy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Still in the police station half an hour later. The body of Douglas Davanzo, killed by Jeremy Stuart, was in the middle of inspection by Sam, Dean and Cas. They were by themselves. Douglas laid on a metal table. He was tall, around six feet high. Had dark hair, and fairly fit. There was a bullet wound in the middle of his chest. And a black tattoo of a scorpion on his left arm.

"He's definitely human" Dean states. "There doesn't seem to be anything on the body to prove otherwise. No retractable teeth, no reaction to silver, nothing."

"Why him?" Cas asked. Which both Sam and Dean look up at him confused.

"If some, being wanted to kill, why specifically him?" Dean still hadn't quite got what Cas was saying. Sam seemed to though.

"Perhaps they had a grudge on Douglas" he provided with a gesture towards the body.

"Perhaps; but if so, then wouldn't they want the 'pleasure of doing it themselves?' Jeremiad had no idea of the bullet in the gun," Cas continued. "Why go through the trouble of framing someone else when they could have easily killed him themselves?"

"Because they or it didn't want to get caught." Dean says getting it now.

"Yes, but the question still remains of how did the bullet get there? Without Jeremy's knowledge."

"There weren't any traces of Jeremy's fingerprints on the bullet. Or any fingerprints for that matter. Of course he could have used a cloth, or a glove."

"You think there's something more to this? You don't think he's just lying?" Dean asks.

"He sounded sincere when we questioned him" Cas says. "I think there's more here than meets the eye."

"Let's continue with the case," Sam spoke up "If we don't find anything relevant, then we'll call it. Alright with you Cas?"

He smiled, "Sounds reasonable."

"Alright then, we'll check out the murder spot and talk to the family." Dean looked over to Sam. "Assuming he had a family right?"

Sam nodded, "Ish. According to the report, he had a girlfriend living with him. Nothing mentioned blood relatives though."

"Alright, we'll start there. Sam how bout you check out the diner, while me and Cas talk to the girlfriend? Let's have lunch there later and compare what we've found."

"Sure," Sam agrees.

With tasks appointed, Sam would be dropped off first before Dean and Cas did more questioning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Dean pulled into a parking lot, in front of them a brown brick, three story apartment building. They were still in downtown Knoxville, not too far off from the dinner. Dean pulled out the keys. "Alright Cas," Dean said when they were both out of the Impala. "Remember, this girl's just lost her boyfriend, we need to handle this questioning with a bit more…" Dean paused, trying to find the right word. "Eh, sensitive." He decided.

"Sensitive. Got it."

Dean wasn't quite sure if he did. Either way, Dean went into the building. Glancing at the slip of paper with the address, Dean established they were at the right place. Two knocks and a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a skinny, blond haired girl. She was tall, well, tall for a women. Around 5'6 Dean guessed. She wore a low cut top showing off her stomach, and blue skinny jeans. Dean thought she was cute. "Can I help you?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Yes mam'" pulling out his badge, Dean showed it to her. "My name is Burk, this is my partner Jones. We're inspecting your boyfriend's murder."

"I thought they already caught the guy?" she asked in a southern accent.

"They did, we just need to ask you some following questions" Dean said following their routine. "Mind if I ask your name?"

"Is that for pleasure or for the report?" the blond asked cheekily.

"Both," Dean smiled, he noticed she seemed a little disappointed at his answer. "But mostly for pleasure."

"Kelly," the girl said brightening.

"May we uh, come in?" Dean asked gesturing to the apartment. Kelly shrugged. Opening the door wider, Dean and Cas let themselves in while Kelly walked towards the kitchen. The apartment was small. Just enough for a couch, a table big enough for two, a small TV and entertainment center. Dean noticed only one bedroom. Brown carpeting covering the floor. "Cozy," Dean proposed.

"It's not much, but it was ours" Kelly said. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." Dean and Cas took the offer and sat on the sofa. Kelly brought a chair and sat across from them.

"I am sorry for your loss." Cas spoke for the first time.

"Don't be. Douglas was a jerk."

Dean and Cas rose their eyebrows at each other.

"How?" Dean asked.

"He was a drunk. Spent most of our money on booze, and when he became intoxicated, Douglas got abusive." Kelly pulled back her shirt behind her neck. Turning around, she revealed a purple burse on her shoulder blade.

"Why didn't you leave this man?" Cas asked her, unable to concept the influence alcohol takes over people. Putting her shirt back in place, Kelly shrugged again.

"When Douglas sobered up again, he would apologize. Saying he would never do it again, that he would make it up to me. He told me I was the only good thing in his life, that's why I stayed with him. I hoped he would change; but he didn't in the end."

"That's what we wanted to ask you about" Dean started. "Is there anyone you could think of that would want to kill Douglas?"

"What do you mean?"

"We think the man who killed Douglas, was set up. We think someone else wanted Douglas dead. Can you think of anyone?" Dean asked hopefully.

Kelly's eyes squinted as she tried to come up with an answer. Dean thought it was kind of cute. "I'm sorry. I won't be of much help. Douglas was a private man, he only had three close friends besides me. They went to school together."

"Any idea where we might find them?"

"Brendon Chavez, he works in a small auto repair shop in town. Allan Dunn is a teacher at Vine middle school, and Josh Simmons. He's a chef at a pizza place. I can give you the address if you need them. They might be able to help you more."

"Thank you for your corporation Kelly."' Dean said standing up indicating their leave.

"Your welcome."

"Have a nice rest of your evening." Cas said as they were about to head out the door. Kelly nodded in thanks.

"She was cute" Dean told Cas when they headed back to the impala.

"Kelly was tall Dean, she wasn't cute in size" Cas replied confused on his definition.

"No Cas, that's not what I meant."

* * *

A half an hour later found themselves back in the dinner with Sam eating lunch.

"So what did you find" Dean asked his younger brother biting into his burger.

"Well not much. The crime scene's clean. No sign of anything like what we do. What about you?"

"There's three friends of Douglas that might know something." Dean relayed "Other than that, the trail goes cold."

"Who should we start with first?" Sam asked.

"Let's start with Brendon first," Cas suggested. "He's closest out of the three."

"Sounds good to me."

After lunch, the three hunters piled back into the impala. Dean pulled out a piece of paper Kelly wrote the addresses on. Sam found the auto shop on his phone. It was fairly easy to find. Downtown Knoxville was a small city. Driving into the lot, Dean carefully parked at the front entrance.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked them. He was a skinny guy, wearing a white shirt with pens in a small pocket. His name tag said Dave.

"Yeah," Sam started to say, taking the lead this time. Pulling out his badge, "I am inspector Caffrey, this is Burke, and Jones."

"We're inspectors too" Cas said hoping to make the lie convincing. Sam had to resist the urge to role his eyes. "We need to speak to Brendon Chavez, is he here?"

"Yeah, he's in the back," he said pointing behind him with his thumb. "Why did he do something?"

"No, no nothing like that." Sam assured him. "We just wanted to ask him some questions."

"I suppose so. Brendon's just working on his own car. No one's here today."

Dean thought that was a rhetorical statement.

"Over this way," Dave led them around the desk towards the back door. Opening to a bay area, there was one pit with its net covered. The bay looked vacant, except for Brendon's car.

"Brendon?" Dave called out. "There's some guys here that want to ask you a few questions." No answer.

"Brendon?" Dave said again. Still no reply. "He might be in the lunch room, I'll go check."

Dave went back through the door. Cas wandered around the shop, looking at nothing in particular.

"Sam, Dean," Cas said looking into the pit. "I think I found Brendon."


End file.
